


Ciel Spills the Tea (Script form)

by Death_Kitty



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Ciel Phantomhive, ciel and Lizzy are bffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Kitty/pseuds/Death_Kitty
Summary: It's the same as Ciel Spills the Tea but written in script form because that's how I originally wrote it.





	1. The First Letter

Scene 1: The First Letter

(We open on Ciel, just getting out of the bath. As the narrator speaks, we see Ciel putting on each item of clothing)

Narrator: Ciel Phantomhive was in the bathroom, taking a bath. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen, and Ciel liked it that way. He did not want anyone seeing his feminine body as he put it. Because of this, he had learned to do some things by himself, from putting on his socks and shirt to tying his shoelaces and buttoning his vest. The only things he still let Sebastian do were put on his eyepatch and tie his bow. As Ciel was leaving the bathroom, he heard Sebastian call his name.

Sebastian: Young Master!

Ciel: What do you want?

Sebastian: Milord, it appears you have received a letter from Earl Trancy.

(Sebastian hands Ciel the letter, address side down. Ciel flips over the letter to reveal that it is indeed from Alois)

Ciel: Alright then. Letter opener?

(Ciel holds out his hand, waiting for the letter opener. Sebastian retrieves the letter opener from a nearby drawer and hands it to Ciel. Ciel opens the letter and pulls out the paper from within, reading it aloud)

Ciel: Dearest Cecil, Claude has informed me that he and I will be visiting your manor. We shall arrive in three days time. Love, Alois Trancy.

(Ciel walks over to the counter)

Ciel: Three days time? What is today?

(Ciel pauses to think. Sebastian walks over to stand close behind Ciel, waiting to provide an answer if necessary. After a brief second, Ciel looks at Sebastian, waiting for an answer)

Sebastian: Today is Wednesday young master.

Ciel: Ah yes.

(Ciel mumbles to himself while counting on his fingers)

Ciel: Thursday, Friday, Saturday. That is when Lizzy is coming, is it not?

Sebastian: It is my lord.

Ciel: Remind me, have I told Alois about this yet?

(On ‘this’ Ciel gestures to his curves)

Sebastian: No, young master. You have not.

Ciel: Alright, I guess I will tell him then. If you need me, I will be in my study.

(Ciel exits into the office. Sebastian walks to the laundry room to attend to chores)


	2. The Next Day and the Second Letter

Sebastian: Young lord!

Ciel: What is it?

(Sebastian appears in the doorway of the study)

Sebastian: You have received another letter from Earl Trancy.

Ciel: Oh all right. Bring it here.

(Sebastian brings Ciel the letter as Ciel reaches for a letter opener from one of his drawers. Ciel again reads the letter aloud)

Ciel: My dearest Cecil, we shall be arriving in two days now. You should expect one more to be coming. Be prepared to dance, as I am sure we will end up celebrating something. Yours, Alois Trancy.

(Ciel raises his head, a look of horror on his face)

Ciel: I am doomed!

Sebastian: What is it my lord?

Ciel: Alois expects me to dance with him!

(Sebastian says the next line with great sarcasm)

Sebastian: Oh no. Well we can arrange dance les-

Ciel: No! No. No, I cannot have people watching me dance. You shall teach me, Sebastian.

Sebastian: Yes my lord.


	3. Dancing with Ciel

(This scene catches Sebastian teaching Ciel how to dance. This scene is filmed in the foyer)

Sebastian: -and you put your hand on his shoulder, since he will be leading and then-

(Ciel starts talking to himself. This is done by a voice over. He tilts his head back, and continues to sway to the motion Sebastian is creating)

Ciel: These lessons seem pointless. I do not understand the idea of moving your body back and forth across a room filled with other people. That letter, it mentioned something about expecting another person? Who could it be? Not Lizzy I hope. She will tell Alois some embarrassing story no doubt! That would not be good. I will just have to- OW! 

(Sebastian steps on Ciel’s foot, causing him to stumble)

Ciel: What was that for?!

Sebastian: To get you to pay attention master. You will not learn how to dance if you continue to daydream! Now, let us continue.

Ciel: No.

(Ciel shoves away from Sebastian)

Ciel: I am no longer willing to participate in this foolish act today. I will have Lizzy teach me when she comes.

Sebastian: Very well then, master.

(Ciel turns to leave, but stops and remembers something. He turns back to Sebastian)

Ciel: And Sebastian? Make me something to eat, I am hungry.

Sebastian: Yes, my lord.

(Ciel turns and walks up the stairs. Sebastian turns the other way, heading to the kitchen to make Ciel a sandwich)


	4. One Day Till Alois Arrives

(The doorbell rings. Sebastian opens the door to the sound of Lizzy’s high pitched voice)

Lizzy: Oh my! Everything here is so un-cute!

Ciel: Lizzy!

(Ciel screams this last line as he runs into the foyer)

Ciel: I am so glad you are here! So much has been happening-

(Their voices trail off as Ciel leads Lizzy to her room upstairs. This scene is continued upstairs where Ciel and Lizzy are sitting on the floor, chatting)

Lizzy: -bastian is trying to make you dance the girl part? Oh that’s so horrid! I’ll have to teach you then! And Alois doesn’t know? Oh even worse! We’ll have to come up with a plan for you to tell him. Do I think he’ll still like you? Of course I do! Who could refuse you Cici?

(On ‘Cici’, Ciel rolls his eyes, showing disgust at the pet name he’s had for years)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is so short


	5. Dancing with Lizzy

(This scene is more visual than others)

Lizzy: Alright Ciel. Put your hand on his waist and take his other hand and hold it in the air. 

(Lizzy grabs Ciel’s hand and puts it on her waist and takes the other and holds it in the air)

Lizzy: Now, you move one step to the front.

(Ciel follows Lizzy’s directions, stumbling a little)

Lizzy: Then move one step to the left.  
(Ciel again follows Lizzy’s directions, stumbling more this time. He is focused now, and his face is scrunched up)

Lizzy: Now take a step back.

(Lizzy moves forward into Ciel’s space. He falls)

Ciel: Not too fast!

Lizzy: Oh! I am so sorry!

(She helps Ciel up)

Lizzy: Shall we continue?

Ciel: Fine.

Lizzy: Now, you will move a step to the right. Then you continue this sequence for as long as the music lasts. Would you like to practice?

Ciel: Yes. I would like that.

Lizzy: Yay! I will go get Sebastian and he can play us some music!

(Lizzy leaves the room to get Sebastian. After she does, Ciel walks to the nearest chair and sits down, contemplating Alois’ letter)

Ciel: Who else could this ‘plus one’ be? Prince Soma? Hopefully not, he is such a prattler. William? Probably not. He would not leave his job even if he had to. Lau? No, he is most likely on the run from something. Who could it be?

(Lizzy enters the room with Sebastian trailing behind her)

Sebastian: Young master, Miss Elizabeth has told me that you would like to practice dancing, is that so?

Ciel: It is.

Sebastian: Very well, my lord. I take it you would like some music?

Ciel: Yes. It is why we called you in here after all.

Sebastian: Is the Organ Sonata Number Four by Johann Sebastian Bach suitable, my lord?

Ciel: It is.

Sebastian: Very well, young master.

(The Organ Sonata Number 4 by Bach plays. Ciel asks Lizzy to dance. They dance and we fade out)

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome! :)


End file.
